MARCADA
by k - love chik
Summary: Bella es abusada por su padrastro, su madre se da cuenta y la envía con su padre Carlisle, ¿ cómo reaccionará Bella al darse cuenta que llegó a una casa de vampiros?
1. Chapter 1

**Absolutamente nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la fantástica stepheanie meyer.**

**Resumen: **Bella es abusada por su padrastro, su madre se da cuenta y la envía con su padre Carlisle, ¿ cómo reaccionará Bella al darse cuenta que llegó a una casa de vampiros?

Capítulo 1:

Carlisle POV

Estaba en mi despacho, revisando las fichas médicas de los últimos pacientes cuando una llamada me saca de mis pensamientos; cojo mi celular y miro el nombre.

_Reneé_,

Me extraña que me llame, ya que casi siempre es Bella quien lo hace y cuando hablo con Reneé es por que necesita algo sobre algún medicamento o algo así, lo que no entiendo es por qué llama tan tarde, bueno tarde para ella ya que como ser inmortal, no necesito del sueño, pero 2:00 AM, de la mañana, no es una hora común.

Contesto.

Si Reneé?.- le pregunto

_Carlisle…_.- dijo con voz trémula, me extrañó eso

Si , ¿Qué ocurre?.- le pregunté un poco asustado

_Carlisle…_- volvió a decir.- _necesito que vengas urgentemente, es sobre Bella_

¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hija?.- me asusté, Bella realmente era torpe y no me extrañaría que tuviera un accidente.

_No te lo puedo decir ahora_.- a este punto sollozaba.- _por favor te necesito_

Reneé, tranquilizate.- dije.- esta bien, voy para haya

Y corté.

Estaba inquieto, algo le había pasado a Bella, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, sabía que había hecho bien en separarse de Reneé cuando me convertí en vampiro, pero sin embargo extrañaba a mi pequeña niña y por eso es que no podía relajarme, sabiendo que Bella no estaba bien; así que salí para darle la noticia a mi familia.

Todos estaban en la sala, los chicos jugando con la consola y las chicas ojeando revistas de moda.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención, en el instante todos me quedaron mirando

¿Qué ocurre cariño?.- me pregunta Esme

Verán…- comencé.- quiero decirles que necesito ir a Phoenix

¿Porqué?.- me pregunta Jasper

Reneé me acaba de llamar y se notaba asustada, me dijo que algo le había pasado a mi hija.- dije

Ve cariño.- me dijo Esme dulcemente.- se que quieres saber que le ocurre a tu hija

No te preocupes Carlisle.- me dice Alice.- estos días estarán nublados allá

Asentí y salí, no sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que había ocurrido algo grave.

Tomé el primer avión en dirección a Phoenix, en el viaje no deje de pensar en el encuentro con mi hija, la última vez que la vi era una pequeña de 3 años, ahora de seguro con 17 sería una señorita, sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

En el aeropuerto, tomé un taxi y saqué el papel en el que había guardado la dirección de ellas; le pasé la dirección al chofer y nos dirigimos al lugar.

Al llegar escuché los sollozos de Reneé, me baje rápidamente del taxi e ingresé a la casa, toqué dos veces y cuando hiba a tocar por tercera vez, Reneé me abre.

¡ oh! Carlisle.- me dice y me abrasa mientras empieza a sollozar más fuerte, no entiendo por que esta así, como me gustaría poseer el don de Edward y leerle el pensamiento.

Reneé ¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó, en eso ella se dirige a la sala, al entrar quedo en shock.

Mi Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, pero eso no me impresionó, lo que más me llamó la atención fue el moretón grande que había en su mejilla y la herida en su frente, pero en sus ojos, fueron sus ojos, los que más me preocuparon, estaban apagados, sin vida, sin ese brillo característico.

Bella…- le hablé suavemente, me acerqué para abrasarla, pero ella se alejó aterrada, me miraba como si fuera un desconocido, pude ver marca de dedos en sus brazos.

Algo le había pasado a mi hija, alguien la había lastimado, de pronto mire a Reneé, me miraba avergonzada.

Me la llevo.- le dije de pronto.- pero necesito saber que le ocurrió a mi hija

Ella asintió, con los ojos con lágrimas y me llevo a su habitación.

Hay me contó todo; Reneé, se había casado con un tal Phil, el tipo parecía bueno y talvés, sería un mejor padre para Bella, pero lo que vino a continuación, me dejó helado, ese tipo había abusado de Bella, ese tipo la había golpeado y lastimado, pero eso o se quedaría así, si es preciso haría justicia con mis propias manos, por que nadie lastima a mi hija y queda bien parado.

Reneé me decía que anoche llegó antes de lo previsto y vio todo, el golpeaba a Bella amenazándola con matar a su madre si decía algo, lo hacía desde que tenía doce, oh mi pobre ángel, Reneé no paraba de llorar, me dijo que cuando lo vio llamó de inmediato a la policía y se lo llevaron detenido; ahora por su culpa que mi hija le teme a todos los hombre, debía hacer algo por ella.

Como ya te lo había dicho Reneé.- dije con la vista fija en ella.- me llevo a mi hija a Forks.

Ella asintió, sabía que no había nada más que decir, ella había fracasado en cuidarla, así que ahora era mi turno.

Reneé me condujo a la habitación de Bella, era una habitación muy bonita e iluminada, de color celeste las paredes y la cama blanca; Reneé se dirigió hacia el closet de mi hija y de ahí sacó un bolso en el que comenzó a meter su ropa; mientras tanto yo estaba mirando la estantería de mi hija, realmente le gustaba leer, cogí algunos libros y los introduje en el bolso, miraba la habitación de mi hija con nostalgia y con odio, cuantas veces ese tipo en esta habitación había…

No, no podía pensar en eso, el ahora ya no le haría daño, después tomaría justicia, sabía que al menos podía contar con Roselie.

Mi familia.

Les debía contar, pero no todo, no sabía como reaccionarían, sé que Esme, Alice y Emmet lo aprovarían, pero con jasper, Roselie y Edward era el problema.

Jasper aún tenía problemas con su autocontrol y tal vez sería un peligro para Bella, en cuanto a Edward, el puede ser muy desagradable cuando se lo propone y Roselie, bien, ella es la que menos la aceptaría ya que su mayor deseo es ser humana y tener un humano cerca, la haría sentir celos.

Aunque…

Con lo que le pasó a Bella, tal vez Roselie se compadezca ya que vivió algo similar, pero no me deja de preocupar.

Aquí está el bolso.- dijo Reneé sacándome de mis cavilaciones y estirándome a mi dirección el bolso con la ropa de Bella.

Gracias.- le respondí y cogí el bolso, salí de la habitación mirándo por última vez la habitación de mi hija; avancé por el pasillo hacia la sala, en las paredes pude apreciar fotos de mi niña a través de los años, siempre sonriendo; ahora esperaba que conmigo volviera a sonreír como antes.

En la sala, Bella aún estaba sentada en el mismo lugar, estaba como ida, con la mirada perdida, la herida de su frente ya estaba curada, pero el moretón permanecería por unos días más, lo que más me preocupaba eran las heridas psicológicas, tal vez la tendría que internar, no lo sabía.

Bella… hija.- murmuré, no quería asustarla, lo mejor sería decirle calmadamente que se iría conmigo.

Ella me miró como tratando de reconocerme, me estudiaba con el rostro, me miraba como tratando de acordarse; estuvo así un minuto entero y luego se me acercó

Papá… - murmuró, creí que me iba a abrazar, pero solo me acarició la mano, sabía que ella ahora no se dejaría tocar por nadie, yo tenía que ayudarla en eso, a superar su temor a los hombre.

Bella, hija.- dije mirándola alos ojos.- tu madre y yo hemos decidido que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

Creí que se pondría a gritar y a llorar, pero simplemente asintió, miró el bolso y volvió a sonreír, Reneé me había comentado que a ella no le agradaba hacer maletas.

Ahora, otro tema importante que debía tratar antes de llevarla a la casa, era sin lugar a dudas, mi familia.

Debía telefonearlos y darles a conocer la situación, por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo, sabía que era estúpido, pero no dejaba de atemorizarme la reacción que tuvieran.

Si Emmett me viera en este momento se burlaría de mí, gracias a Dios que no está.

Me disculpan.- dije mirando a Bella y a su madre.- necesito hacer una llamada.

Cuando salí d ela sala, escuche como Bella volvía a sollozar, me partía el corazón el escuchar a mi pequeña llorar; me dirigí a una de las habitaciones y saqué mi teléfono móvil; marcando el número de mi casa me lo coloqué en el oído.

_¿Carlisle?_.- preguntó Esme

Sí, soy yo.- respondí, no me molesté en preguntarle como sabía que era yo, Alice debió habérselo dicho.- tengo que decirte algo

_¿Qué ocurre?_.- me pregunta preocupada

Bella se irá a vivir con nosotros.- decidí soltarlo todo de inmediato, para así evitar rodeos.

_Pero… ¿ella sabe sobre nuestra naturaleza?_.- me preguntó con la voz cargada de preocupación.

No.- respondí.- es mejor que no se entere por ahora, así no violaremos las reglas de los vulturis

_Carlisle…_- murmuró.-_ ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que tomaras esa decisión?_

Sabía que Esme me preguntaría, yo era muy riguroso con esto de las reglas de vampiro, por lo que debía haber un motivo muy fuerte para arriesgarme, pero ¿Qué motivos más fuerte que la seguridad de tu hija?

No podía explicarle a Esme por teléfono.

No te lo puedo decir ahora.- susurré.- te lo diré cuando lleguemos, pero de todos modos avisa a los chicos.

_De acuerdo_.-musitó ella.-_te quiero, adiós_

Y cortó.

Me quedé unos segundos en el mismo lugar, sabía que ahora la vida mía y d emi familia cambiaría, y la de mi hija también, esperaba que solo fuese para bien.

Dejé mi móvil en mi bolsillo y salí de la habitación en dirección a la sala, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y vi dos pasajes aéreos

¿Pero como…?

No tenía caso cuestionarmelo.

Alice

Ella de seguro habría visto que mi hija vendría, así que me colocó otro pasaje, mi hija, mi pequeña, solo esperaba de que ella lo pasara bien en mi casa, aún siendo está una de vampiros.

Al llegar a la sala, vi como Reneé abrazaba a Bella; al notar mi presencia ella deshizo el abraso.

Que te vaya bien mi niña.- dijo ella mientras depositaba un besos en la frente de Bella.

Mi hija tan solo asintió, pobre de mi niña, pero por lo menos ahora ya estaría a salvo de un peligro, aunque la opción sería llevarla a un sitio mucho más peligroso.

Bella me miró y yo le sonreí, me acerque a ella lentamente y la ayudé a levantarse cogiéndola por el codo.

Adiós Reneé.- dije cuando ya me hallaba en el marco de la puerta, solo escuché un sollozo y luego silencio; un taxi nos estaba esperando, con cuidado subí a Bella al asiento trasero, mientras yo colocaba las maletas en el porta equipaje.

Al entrar vi como Bella se arrinconaba y no miraba hacia delante, no comprendí el por que de su reacción, pero luego vino la verdad, el taxista era un hombre, nunca esperé que Bella estuviera tan dañada, pero yo me encargaría de solucionarlo, yo de ahora en adelante la cuidaría.

______________________________________________________________________

**Y aquí va el primer cap.**

**pliz les ruego que me manden review** **, es mi preimera historia**

**Saludos **

**CATHYA MASON CULLEN**


	2. llegada

**Quiero agradecerles a todos sus review, si tienen alguna pregunta mándenme un correo privado ( considero que es mejor, además así les escribo a la persona directamente).**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí viene el capítulo**

Bella POV.

Es increíble lo que está pasando, cuando mi madre dijo que tomaría medidas con respecto a lo que había pasado, jamás me imaginé que llamara a mi papá.

A decir verdad, a mi padre lo recordaba muy poco, prácticamente nada; pero cuando lo vi, quedé impresionada.

Sabía que mi padre era atractivo, pero nunca pensé que tanto, además se veía muy joven, todavía aparentaba unos veintitantos; lo que me extrañó fue su color de ojos, estaba segura de que eran azules, sin embargo ahora los tenía dorado.

Esto era demasiado extraño, pero daba igual, de todas formas mi vida nunca a sido normal.

Hija, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- me preguntó Carlisle

Si, no te preocupes.- le sonreí de forma forzada; no tenía nada por que sonreír, mi vida estaba prácticamente acabada y además solo iría a importunar a la casa de mi padre.

mmm... - murmuré dudativa.- ¿Estás seguro de que no importunaré en tu casa?, Escuché que tenías familia.

Claro que no molestarás.- me dijo.- a mi familia le encantará recibirte.

Asentí un tanto incómoda, ahora viviría en un nuevo lugar, con la familia de Carlisle, talvez tenga hijos...

Papá.- susurré llamando su atención.- ¿Tienes hijos varones?

Sé que el vio el temor en mis ojos, estaba segura, aún con la tenue luz del avión en el que volábamos.

Sí.- afirmó

Comencé a temblar del pánico, en la casa a la que iría, habían hombres, de seguro me lastimarán como lo hizo Phil.

No soportaría una segunda vez, talvez lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme con mi madre.

No te preocupes.- Carlisle me abrasó tratando de confortarme.- ellos no te harán nada

Eso mismo me decía mi madre con respecto a Phil.- cuando acabé sentí como mi padre se tensaba, sabía que para un padre era terrible lo que le había ocurrido a una hija, pero ¿Para mi padre también lo sería?.

Tu madre se equivocó con respecto a ese sujeto.- aclaró.- sé que soy un extraño para ti, pero quiero asegurarte que siempre de ahora en adelante te cuidaré.

Gracias.- susurré, comenzaba a darme sueño y me recargué en su hombro, apoyándome en mi otra mejilla, para no lastimar la que tenía el moretón.

Por primera vez dormí tranquila, sin tener pesadillas ni llorar; solo cuando sentí un pequeño movimiento a mi lado me desperté.

Estaba un poco desorientada, me empecé a acomodar en mi asiento y abrí los ojos.

Estaba aún en el avión, pero la azafata ya estaba anunciando que llegaríamos a Port Angeles; me enderecé u vi que Carlisle ya se estaba abrochando el cinturón para aterrizar.

El aterrizaje fue un poco brusco, pero cuando el avión se hubo detenido nos levantamos y nos unimos a las demás personas que salían del avión.

¿Estás lista?.- me preguntó mi padre

Sí.- respondí un poco temerosa, no sabía lo que me esperaba en Forks.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y recogimos mis maletas, las cuales solo eran dos; no era que fuera pobre ni nada por el estilo, solo que me gustaba ser sencilla y no provocar a los hombres.

Carlisle cargó mis maletas fuera del aeropuerto y asiéndonos señas había una chica pequeña, de cabello corto con las puntas hacia varias direcciones y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios; la chica me recordaba a un duendecillo, parecía saltar con cualquier cosa.

¡¡Hola, tu debes ser Bella!!.- su entusiasmo me asustó y busqué ayuda con Carlisle.

Alice, por favor no seas tan efusiva.- dijo mi padre

Lo siento.- se disculpó.- es que estoy tan emocionada de conocer a tu hija Carlisle

Bella.- dijo Carlisle.- te presento a una de mis hijas, Alice

Le sonreí a la chica; Carlisle cogió mis maletas y las llevó a la parte trasera del auto, era un precioso jeep.

Una vez en el auto me senté en el asiento de atrás para admirar mejor el paisaje, el cual se iba poniendo cada vez más verde.

Bella.- me llamó Alice.- queremos decirte que estamos encantados de tenerte con nosotros.

Gracias.- le respondí.- ¿Alice?

¿Si?.- dijo ella dándose vuelta, y quedando frente a frente conmigo, Carlisle solo conducía sin prestar atención a nuestra charla.

¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?.- quería estar segura con lo que me encontraría al llegar

Somos cinco en total.- quedé en shock, ¿cinco hijos?, no me lo esperaba, a lo mucho me esperaba dos.

Todos son adoptados.- me aclaró mi papá.- son tres chicos y dos chicas.

Oh no, son tres varones, voy a tener que vivir con tres hombre más, ¿Y si alguno me lastima?, pero primero tenía que saber más.

¿Qué edades tienen?.- dirigí mi mirada hacia Alice

Edward y yo tenemos la misma edad.- sonrió.- y Jasper, Emmett y Roselie son un año mayor.

Maldición, ¿Por qué mis nuevos hermanos tenía que tener casi mi misma edad?, por que esa es precisamente la edad en la que no se controlan las hormonas, pero a mi nadie me volvería a lastimar.

y.- dije tratando de cambiar el tema.- ¿Cómo se llevan entre ustedes?

Muy bien.- respondió.- o más que bien, ya que Roselie es la pareja de Emmett y Jasper es mi novio.

Ahora sí que mi cara no tenía nombre, ¿En qué clase de mundo, un padre permite esas relaciones en la familia?, OK, en el mío, pero es demasiado extraño que hayan esas relaciones incestuosas en una familia como la de Carlisle.

¿Eso es cierto?.- clavé mi mirada en mi papá

Claro que sí.- se río Alice, al notar mi espanto.

Alice me caía bien, era la amiga que nunca tuve, divertida, alegre, pero no reo que quiera ser amiga de alguien como yo.

Los árboles comenzaban a escasear, nos acercábamos, ya no podía hacer nada; el camino era rodeado por espesos bosques, sin embargo se distinguían claros.

No me gustaba mucho Forks, era demasiado húmedo y frío, pero aquí estaba a salvo de las garras de Phil.

El auto se detuvo y por la ventana vi a cinco personas que nos estaban esperando, una mujer de cabello color caramelo, con aspecto maternal; un chico rubio, pero se notaba que era tímido y me miraba con curiosidad; una chica rubia, pero más que humana parecía modelo, de esas que uno al verlas, pierde varios puntos de autoestima, la chica me miraba con odio, de seguro que mi presencia la molestaba; al lado de ella había un muchacho que parecía levantador de pesas, musculoso y de cabello castaño, me miraba con una gran sonrisa y finalmente un chico de cabello cobrizo, pero más que chico parecía ángel, pero que tonterías digo, todos los hombres son iguales, solo me lastimaran. Él único que merece mi confianza es Carlisle.

Noté que todos eran excesivamente pálidos, de seguro que era el clima, pero sin embargo lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, los de Carlisle, su esposa y los de Alice y sus hermanos a diferencia de el chico de cabello cobrizo y de la chica rubia eran de un color dorado, pero el de ellos era negro.

No sé a donde diablos me vine a meter.

**Por fin actualicé, sé que me demoré y quiero pedirles disculpas, pero ahora en adelante los capis serán más seguidos ya que terminaron mis clases.**

**Plissss sus review me iluminan el día**

**Hasta el próximo Cáp.**


	3. verdad

Bella POV.

Desvié mi vista de la familia de mi padre y contemplé la casa, era enorme y realmente hermosa, el color blanco y los ventanales le daba un toque acogedor.

Se notaba de lejos que a Carlisle le iba bien en el trabajo y que su sueldo no era para nada mediocre, bastaba con ver la casa en la que vivía y la ropa que ocupaba Alice; sabía que esa ropa era la última moda y su precio, por las nubes.

Volví a fijar mi vista en mi nueva familia.

Les miré con más detenimiento, ahora que lo pensaba eran absolutamente hermosos, todos, incluso mi padre; de pronto me sentí como el ser más insignificante sobre la faz de la tierra, yo no tenía absolutamente nada en especial, solo era... yo.

Todos me miraban, ahora parecía que al chico rubio le incomodaba mi presencia, ¡Genial!, llegué a una casa en la que la mitad de las personas me odia.

- Bienvenida Bella.- me saludó la mujer de cabello color caramelo.- soy Esme, la esposa de Carlisle.

Esme fue muy cariñosa conmigo, me trataba como a una hija, no era en extremo de cariñosa como Alice, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir bien.

- ¡¡ Hola nueva hermanita!!.- gritó el sujeto musculoso, se acercó a mí, al verlo recordé a la última persona que me había abrasado de esa manera y era la persona que me destruyó.

Por instinto me alejé y miré a mi padre, el cual miró fijamente al sujeto y este se detuvo.

- Perdóname.- le dije al chico.- pero no me gusta que me toquen

Todos me miraban de forma extraña a excepción de mi papá; pero yo sabía que ocurriría esto, no quería dañar los sentimientos del chico, pero el simple hecho de que un hombre que no fuera mi padre me tocara o abrasara, era aterrador.

El chico grandote me miró y asintió.

- Soy Emmett.- se presentó y sus hermanos lo imitaron.

- Jasper.- el chico rubio.

- Roselie.- le rubia que aún me miraba con odio.

- Edward.- el muchacho de cabello cobrizo.

- mucho gusto, soy Bella.- les respondí.

En eso, Alice cogió mis maletas e ingresó a la casa; me quedé un rato admirando el entrono, cuando Alice me hizo señas para que la siguiera.

La casa por dentro era aún más asombrosa, se veía que quien la había decorado tenía buen gusto; los muebles eran bellísimos y las tapicerías igual.

Alice me condujo hacia la segunda planta, en las paredes habían un sin número de fotografías con marcos preciosos.

Llegamos hacia una puerta de color blanco.

- Esta es tu habitación.- anunció y giró la perilla.

Di un giro de 180º mirando la habitación, esta hermosa; las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado, había un gran ventanal que daba al jardín y que poseía unas cortinas blancas con diseños azules; mi cama estaba al centro, era de dos plazas y con una preciosa colcha de color azul.

El resto de la habitación no se quedaba atrás, había un mueble blanco repleto de libros, al lado de mi cama una mesita con una lámpara y frente a esta un televisor; era una habitación soñada.

Alice se había dado cuenta de mi expresión y su sonrisa se hizo aún más pronunciada.

- ¡Espera a que te enseñe tu nuevo guardarropa!.- exclamó y tomó mi mano para arrastrarme hacia otra puerta a la cual estaba conectada mi habitación.

Abrió la puerta y encendió el interruptor.

El closet era enorme, casi del tamaño de mi antigua habitación en Phoenix; en él habían toneladas de ropa, todos los estilos y colores, pero noté que prevalecía el azul.

Debajo de donde se encontraba la ropa, habían un sin número de zapatos, desde bajos y de colegio, hasta los de taco alto; esto era demasiado.

No me esperaba algo así, creí que mi habitación no sería muy diferente a la que tenía cuando vivía con mamá, pero esto demasiado ostentoso para mí.

Salí de mi " sencillo guardarropa " aún shockeada por todo, en veinticuatro horas mi vida había cambiado completamente.

- Disculpa Bella.- interrumpió Alice mis pensamientos.- creo que Carlisle me llama

Alice salió de la habitación y aproveché para pensar en lo diferente que será mi vida ahora.

Edward POV.

Esto era demasiado para mí, no podía creer que luego de tantos años un demonio de mi propio infierno personal viniera a atormentarme.

Su aroma era tan embriagador, que por un momento me olvidé en donde estaba y estuve a punto de saltar sobre ella.

Cuando Carlisle llamó avisando que su hija venía, nunca pensé que pusiera de esa forma a prueba mi autocontrol; su aroma era enloquecedor, lo único que quería era beber esa sangre, además si le sumamos el que olía exquisitamente era un majar perfecto, pero no le podía hacer eso a Carlisle.

Bella era su hija y sé que él jamás me perdonaría si le arrebato la vida; lo único me resta hacer es alejarme de ella y rogar no atacarla ni beber su sangre, la cual prometía ser lo mejor que hubiera bebido.

Por fortuna Alice la condujo hacia la casa, al menos ahí su fragancia no me llegaría tan directamente y podría pensar con claridad.

- ¿Por qué Bella se comportó así con Emmett?.- mi madre le dijo a Carlisle

Eso fue extraño, parecía que le tenía miedo, pero ¿Por qué?, Si no sabía lo que éramos, esa Bella si que era un misterio.

- Roselie, Esme.- las llamó mi padre.- necesito hablar con ustedes

Ellas asintieron e ingresaron junto con él hacia el interior de la casa, dejándome solo con Jasper y Emmett.

- Esa chica si que es extraña.- dijo Emmett.- no entiendo como una chica puede huir del sexy Emmett.

- Talvez ella no piense eso de ti.- se burló Jasper.- de todas formas ella estaba asustada.

- ¿Por qué?.- pregunté

- No lo sé.- murmuró mi hermano.- ella tenía miedo, pero solo a nosotros, no a las chicas ni a Carlisle.

Nos quedamos pensando en algunas posibilidades del por qué su extraño comportamiento, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era cerca de las ocho, habíamos estado cerca de dos horas pensando, cosa extraña tratándose de Emmett

Quería despejarme, por lo que decidí avisarle a Carlisle que iría a cazar unos días, necesitaba asegurarme que cuando tuviera a Bella frente mío, no la atacaría.

Al entrar en la casa escuchaba desde arriba el latido de su corazón y su aroma llegaba a mi nariz; hubiera dado lo que fuera por beber esa deliciosa sangre, pero no, defraudaría mucho a Esme y a Carlisle, además de que expondría a mi familia

Estaba por entrar a su despacho cuando la puerta se abrió, Roselie tenía una expresión de rabia y angustia, la segunda poco inusual que la primera; detrás de ella salían Esme y Alice, ambas con expresiones horrorizadas, traté de ver sus pensamientos, pero los de ellas y Roselie estaban en blanco.

Era la primera vez que veía a Alice y a Esme de esa manera, pareciera que habían sido testigos de un crimen atroz; Alice de inmediato se fue hacia su auto argumentando que iría de compras y Esme se fue hacia el salón aún con ese semblante y sentándose en un sillón colocó sus manos en su rostro.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia a Carlisle y él me invitó a entrar; estaba sentado en su sillón frente a una pila de papeles.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Edward?.- me dijo

- quiero avisarte que me iré a cazar por unos días.- él asintió

- ¿Qué les pasó a las chicas?.- le interrogué.

- unos cuantos problemas que con el tiempo se solucionaran.- suspiró.- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- no.- respondí.- solo eso.

- Discúlpame Edward, pero debo ir a ver a Esme.- dicho estos se levantó d esu escritorio y salió en dirección a donde estaba ella.

Me retiré de su despacho.

Debía ser algo grave para que Carlisle y las chicas estuvieran así, tenía que averiguarlo en cuando volviera de cacería y también revelar el misterio de Isabella.

Sin despedirme de nadie me fui al garaje y saqué mi volvo, ni loco lo dejaba la cuidado de Emmett y Alice, así que sin más me dirigí hacia los bosques de Alaska, para asegurarme de no regresar y matar a mi nueva hermana.

Roselie POV.

Cuando Carlisle nos condujo al despacho, nunca me imaginé lo que nos diría.

Al enterarme que su hija se vendría a vivir con nosotros, me puse furiosa, esa humana vendría a arruinar toda la paz que habíamos conseguido y por nada del mundo me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Siempre desde que soy vampiro le tuve celos a los humanos, ellos podían dormir, soñar, ser felices, formar familia; cosas que nos eran imposibles y ahora convivir con uno solo haría que mis celos empeoraran por el solo hecho de que ella tuviera algo que yo quería t no tenía.

Pero ahora, me siento mal por lo que pensé de ella, nunca me había imaginado una historia más trágica que la mí, pero estaba equivocada, siempre me tuve autocompasión por la forma en que acabó mi vida humana y consideraba que todo lo peor me había ocurrido a mí.

Que equivocada estaba.

Bella había sufrido mucho más que yo por cinco años, a mí solo fue una noche, pero a ella...

¡ DIOS!

Solo tenía doce años, ¿Cómo su madre no se dio cuenta?, vivir con semejante monstruo y así dicen que nosotros somos los monstruos, ¿Qué clase de persona le arruina la vida a una niña?.

Debió haberme dicho de quien se trataba para irlo a matar en este momento, esa persona, si es que se le puede llamar así, no merece vivir en el mismo mundo que ella.

Carlisle me había pedido que la ayudara a superarlo, ahora entiendo él por qué su reacción hacia Emmett, también la forma en que miraba a Jasper, Edward y a mi marido; Esa era una mirada de miedo, miedo a los que le pudieran hacer los hombres; eso era natural para alguien con esa clase de problemas.

Ella estaba sumergida en el terror de ser lastimada nuevamente y a nosotros nos correspondía ayudarla.

Al salir del despacho de Carlisle me sentía furiosa conmigo misma, furiosa por no haber notado algo extraño y a la vez angustiada por la suerte que había corrido ella y yo quejándome de mi vida, esa pobre niña necesitaba todo nuestro apoyo.

Casi no noté a Edward cuando salimos; Alice estaba horrorizada con el pasado de Bella así como Esme; nunca nos imaginamos que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual Carlisle había decidido traerla, sabiendo que era una casa de vampiros.

Por que nosotros si, seremos seres que arrebatan vidas, pero jamás le haríamos algo así a una niñita.

Una vez que estuve afuera del despacho me dirigí hacia su habitación, necesitaba hablar con ella, que estuviera segura que alguien la entendía y la apoyaría.

Yo más que nadie sé lo que se siento que la persona en la que confiabas te destruya; Cuando Royce me arruinó la vida creí que todo estaba perdido, pero no fue así, conocí a Emmett y él me curo mis heridas, Bella debe darse cuenta de eso, necesito demostrarle que no todos los hombres son malvados, que hay personas en las que sí, se puede confiar.

**OH my GOD**

**Actualización en tiempo record para mí, aquí les va otro Cáp. Como ya van viendo, las chicas ya lo saben y las cosas serán diferentes.**

**Les agradezco muchísimos sus review y aviso que actualizaré a más tardar dentro de una semana.**

**Saludos **

**Cathya Mason Cullen **

**PD: sus reviews me inspiran para continuar y me alegran el día.**


End file.
